A City of Paradise, A City of Evil
by HillianLink
Summary: Eden. Paradise. A city underwater, where the rich can go to satisfy their carnal desires, and live like kings. But not everyone is pleased with this "Utopia". Every day, trains full of kidnapped teens and children are carted in to be slaves. When a group led by Lirik, a rich Luxray, hear of the city, they decide to take down the mysterious leader, Contemptress, and save the city.


**Fuck, I'm an idiot... Anyway, hello, returning Lunar Knights and new Recruits alike, to my latest story, A City of Paradise/A City of Evil! Yeah, I know, way too many active stories, but I have one helluva imagination. Anyway, the idea of this story actually somewhat goes to my boyfriend. Not all of it, mind you, as I sorta combined it with another story that I had intended on doing, but this seemed more fun. Anyway, before we begin, I'm giving you all a fair warning now. Not sure on any lemons in here, but this will for sure be borderline NSFW. So, y'know, accept it. Yah don't like it, GTFO. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A City of Paradise<strong>

"Man, I can't wait to get to this place." The Charizard in the seat a few spots from me exclaimed to the other men in the compartment.

"Hell yeah!" The Persian male across from him agreed. "Already ordered my servant. This sexy little Arcanine bitch."

I let out a low, barely audible, growl at the term. I glared at the four males near the front of the compartment, staying hidden under my black hood near the back door. _Filthy animals. Pokemon like them don't seem to understand that just because they can fuck it, that doesn't mean that they should._

"Ni-ice!" The Tyranitar next to him commended. "How old?"

The Persian got a predatory look in his eyes, as he told them, "Thirteen."

Across from the feline, the Vaporeon's eyes grew wide, as he whistled in amazement, telling the Persian, "Damn, man. Got a nice, tight, young little fuck, din't yah?"

"Oh, hell yeah." The tan cat agreed. "Love 'em young. Even got the guys down here to lemme break 'er myself. Love to hear 'em scream as I claim them."

I let out another growl, this one slightly louder, but the group of horny males near the front paid no attention.

"Personally, can't stand that." The fourth, and final, piece of trash broke in, the Chesnaught shaking his head. "The tightness and satisfaction of taking a bitch as your own may be nice, but I'll be damned if all of the screamin' don't fuck with me. So fuckin' loud and annoyin'! S'like fuckin' a car alarm!"

This time, my growl of disgust was heard, and all four males turned to me.

"Oh, what the bloody hell crawled up yer ass, man?" The Chesnaught asked me.

"Lighten the 'ell up." The Vaporeon added. "We're all goin' for the same reason. We want our own slave ter fuck, and we got the cash to get one."

"Oh?" I spoke up, looking up at them, still concealing my face. "Do you really think that all of us are going there for that reason? Including the car of kidnapped girls and boys at the end of the train?"

"Oh, they don't matter." The Charizard told me. "They're goin to pleasure, to be sex slaves. What they want doesn't matter."

"Well," I told them, flashing my fangs at them, "that, my good sir, is where our opinions differ."

"Oh?" The Tyranitar asked, rising from his seat. "So, you think that they deserve a say? That those little sluts back there are more than fuck toys for the rich?"

"Actually, I do." I informed him. "Very few of them want this life. Some have been tricked into it, others kidnapped. They are just as important to society as anyone else."

By now, all of the other males had joined the Tyranitar on the floor, and they began making their way to me.

"Well, now that's where you differ from us." The Chestnaught said. "Ya see, we, being the four 'er us, are right. Those homeless little fuck deserve no sympathy. They deserve somewhere where they can actually be sometin'. Tha's why we're goin' down there."

As they continued circling me, I charged my fists and hands with electricity, keeping the move hidden.

"Well, you aren't exactly giving them a real life." I countered. "Being used as a mere slave by swine such as yourselves? I've seen Grumpigs more respectable than you absurd excuse for men."

As I said this, the Vaporeon slammed me against the wall behind me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Say that to my face, yah little shit!" He demanded, pulling my hood off.

I looked up at him, revealing my charged fangs and hands, relishing the look of fear on his face, as I replied, "Gladly."

* * *

><p><span><strong>P.O.V Switch: Fletcher<strong>

I continued pacing in the train station, my anxiety beginning to get the better of me. _Where the hell is he at? The meeting ended hours ago! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _My movement ceased, as did my mental cussing, as the airtight metal gates finally opened, revealing the purple psychic shield that kept the water out and the air in.

"Finally!" I exclaimed joyously.

I watched as the train pulled in, penetrating the shield as if it didn't even exist. It rolled to a stop in front of me, the only car for passengers stopping at my feet. I backed up, giving the doors room to open.

* * *

><p><span><strong>P.O.V Switch: Lirik<strong>

I stood at the train doors, waiting for them to open. As I waited, I noticed a small amount of a thick red liquid on the fur of my right hand. I brought the hand to my mouth, before licking the substance off, tasting the metal in it. The doors slowly opened, revealing the Espeon before me, a smile on her face. However, that smile quickly disappeared upon seeing me.

"Lirik!" She exclaimed, shocked. "What the hell did you do?"

I looked over my shoulder, looking at the crimson covered surfaces, taking note of the unmoving males piled in a corner.

"I had a minor… disagreement with the other passengers." I told her.

"That doesn't mean that you get to kill them!" She shouted at me.

"I know this." I reassured her. "Which is why I only knocked them out. Oddly enough, that Charizard bled quite a lot. It took a fair amount of effort to keep my clothing from being stained."

The Espeon let out a disapproving sigh, telling me, "Still, you didn't have to do that. And, besides, you may be rich, but you still wear street gear. Pretty sure that your shoes are the most expensive thing on you."

I looked down at the black combats, agreeing, "True. But, that was one hundred dollars well spent."

She rolled her eyes, saying, "Whatever. Can we just go? All we need to do is recon the place some, then get out. If we take too long, the other Angels may worry about us." She paused for a moment, before adding, "Besides, this place gives me the creeps. I mean, have you seen this hellhole? Nothing but dark allies and giant ass buildings."

"You know quite well that this is the first time that I've set foot in here, Madame Fletcher." I told my companion, as I left the train. "Besides, most places would be dark here. Keep in mind, we're at the bottom of the ocean. Very little sunlight will reach down here."

"Oh, shut the hell up with the science shit." Fletcher scolded me, her words almost being drowned out by the train resuming movement behind me. "Let's just go."

I nodded, going to stand next to the shorter Pokemon.

As Fletcher led me out of the train station, I asked, "So, you've been here for a few hours. Is there anything that I should now before we go?"

"Oh, hell yeah." She told me. "First off, you and I will be looked at oddly. Down here, clothes aren't exactly required. Or worn at all, really. Most everyone is completely naked." After a few seconds, she mumbled, "No one is exactly impressive down there, either."

I rolled my eyes, pressing, "If you would be so kind, Madame Fletcher, would you leave your own carnal desires and observations of lust out of this?"

"Oh, fine." She sighed. "Second, stop with all of that fancy talking shit. No one speaks like that down here." I rolled my eyes, as she continued, "Third, if someone offers to have sex with you, it's normal to accept it. Otherwise, you'll get the same reaction as you do wearing clothes."

"Well, this place sounds quite charming and family-friendly." I commented sarcastically. "Anything else to know?"

"Not that I can think of." She replied. "Other than watch where you step, and don't be alarmed if you see people fucking in the streets. That's pretty normal."

I let out a sigh of disgust, as we left the building, descending down the stairs. As soon as we touched the cobble road, I saw just how truthful my Espeon companion was being. All around, I saw 'Mon of all species wandering around nude, and multiple of them having sex.

"Does-Does that young man have a slit down there?" I inquired, shocked at the sight.

"Yeah, he does." Fletcher agreed. "Not too surprising, though. In the few hours that I've been here, I've seen girls with dicks, guys with breasts, and girls with everything. And I mean everything. Really fucking weird, honestly."

As I scanned the area, my eyes fell on an Ambipom not too far away, his shaft out and erect, aimed at the faces of a male Ponyta and a female Vulpix. As I watched, his erection twitched, before a yellow stream began spurting out, directly into the mouths and faces of the waiting 'Mon.

I let out another groan of disgust, telling Fletcher, "Let's move. I need to get home and bleach my eyes."

The Espeon nodded her agreement, and we set off through the streets, dodging puddles of different colored liquids. As we moved, I decided to focus my eyes on the water surrounding the city, noticing the purple tint to it.

"Whoever this Contemptress is, she must have a large amount of Psychic types on her payroll." I commented. "I can't imagine that that shield is simple to keep up."

"I imagine so." My companion agreed.

I was about to speak again, when I heard a voice call out, "Hey, you two! Lookin' for a good time? If you got the cash, I got the holes!"

I turned towards the source of the voice, to find the owner to be a rather busty Glaceon, her entire body nude. Before I could react, she sauntered her way over to Fletcher and I, swaying her hips teasingly.

"Well, big boy?" She inquired. "What'll it be? Wanna use me like the slut that I am?"

I rolled my eyes, telling her, "That is an absurd thing to say, Madame-"

"Lust." The Glaceon told me. "And don't bother with the Madame bullshit. Just Lust."

I cleared my throat, before resuming, "Well, Madame Lust, I must decline your offer."

"What?" She asked me, appalled. "Why?"

"Because, young lady, I am not interested." I informed her. "Besides, you can't be older than sixteen years old. I could never take advantage of a young woman as pure as yourself."

"Heh, pure?" The Glaceon retorted, holding back laughter. "I lost my virginity when I was fourteen. I'm anything but pure."

"Incorrect, young one." I told her. "You see, all young children are pure. No matter their past, they always have a chance to turn their life around for the better. Your future is still pure."

The Glaceon scoffed at me, before whipping around and walking away, calling over her shoulder, "What the hell ever. I don't do that philosophy shit. Call me if you want somewhere to empty your balls, otherwise keep away."

I rolled my eyes at the teen, before starting back down the street, Fletcher keeping up with my brisk walk.

"Y'know, you didn't have to get like that." She told me.

"How did I get?" I inquired.

"All optimistic, and shit." She answered. "Besides, this place is all about sex. It's seen as an insult when you don't accept an offer."

"Well, then I apologize for insulting that young lady, but she shouldn't sell herself." I told the Espeon. "She isn't some mere piece of meat, she is a young lady, and she needs proper care to truly become a respectable woman."

Fletcher sighed, telling me, "Whatever. Look, can we just get out of here? I know that we haven't really looked around at all, but I can't stand being here any longer. I fucking hate it."

I rolled my eyes, telling the Espeon, "Go on back and leave. I shall remain and recon the area."

"You sure?" She asked me. "I mean, I don't like the place, but I can stay and keep you some company."

"No, I shall be fine." I reassured her. "Go on home. I shall leave shortly."

"If you say so." Fletcher said. She turned around, about to sprint off, before adding, "Thank you."

I nodded to her, and she sprinted down the street, back to where we came from. _I truthfully can't blame her for wanting to get out of here. This place is quite disturbing. _I continued down the street, listening for anything that could possibly help my team and I take down the Contemptress. _Arceus, everyone here seems interested in nothing but sex. This place is atrocious. _I was just about to turn back and leave, when a shrill scream sounded this noise immediately caught my attention, the others on the street were either too absorbed in their indecent acts, or they merely didn't care. _It appears that I must play the hero once again._ Without hesitating, I dashed towards the alleyway that the scream appeared to originate from. As I dashed through the dark passage, I began to hear voices up ahead. _Those don't sound too friendly. _I took a few turns, before arriving at my destination. In a wider part of the alley, I saw three nude males surrounding a young Flareon, who remained dressed in only a pair of black jeans.

"N-No!" The Fire type shouted, her back to the wall. "Go away! I don't do guys!"

"Bitch, you'll do whatever we tell you to." The Blastoise retorted.

"So get the hell over here, take off those pants, and spread those legs!" The Rhydon commanded.

"No!" The young girl insisted. "Please, just go away!"

As she spoke, the third male, a rather scrawny Beedrill, moved closer, licking his lips disgustingly.

"Oh, I've had it with this little cunt's resisting." He told the others, as he grabbed the young girl's rather large chest, causing her to let out a yelp of shock. "Let's just take her by force."

At this, I let out a low growl, warning them, "I advise that you leave the young lady alone."

At the sound of my voice, all eyes turned to me, with the males glaring, and the girl's eyes pleading with me.

"Please." She begged. "Help me."

The Blastoise spun around, sending his large fist across her face, as he spat out, "Shut up, whore!"

As the Flareon hit the ground, I let out another growl, regaining his attention.

"Leave her alone, or you shall rue the day that you set foot on the train." I told them.

"Why should we?" The Beedrill taunted. "If you want, we could fuck you too. I'm not picky about-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by my Thunderbolt hitting him in the chest, knocking on his back. Before anyone could react, I dashed across to the Rhydon, digging an Ice Fang and a Thunder Fang into his shoulder. He recoiled from the attack, attempting to send my teeth from his body, but failing miserably. I charged my feet with Discharge, before placing them on his chest. I detonated the attack, simultaneously leaping off of the Rock type. As his body hit the floor, I felt a pair of arms grip me, followed by something poking my backside.

"Oh, now I'm going to have to split you open, fucker." The Blastoise told me, reaching for the waist of my jeans.

I let out a sigh at the Water type's ignorance, before coating my body with electricity. I released the charge, sending it all into the Blastoise's body.

As I landed on my feet, and he on his back, I turned to the defeated turtle, before letting out a sigh, saying, "Honestly? Are you so unintelligent that you don't even know your own type's weakness?"

Before he had the chance to reply, I sent a Thunderbolt directly into his groin, causing his body to leap slightly, as he fell into unconsciousness. _Or death. Either way, problem solved. _I dusted myself off, enjoying the fact that the battle went smoothly and quickly, before noticing that the Flareon had remained there, her eyes frozen onto me.

I began walking towards her, but she flung her hands up in defense, shouting, "No, please! Please, just leave!"

I ignored the Fire type's demands, instead choosing to close the gap between myself and the Flareon, before pulling her into a hug.

"It is quite alright, young Flareon." I reassured her. "I won't hurt you. You're perfectly safe around me."

"R-Really?" She asked my chest, her face buried in my jacket.

"Of course." I told her, pulling her from my chest. I wiped the tears from her face, before adding, "I could never hurt someone as young and beautiful as you, Madame-"

"Heat." She told me, a smile tracing across her face. "I'm Heat. And you are?"

I smiled back at her, my mouth appearing to react of its own accord, as I replied, "Lirik. Honorary Knight of Fawxville. Of course, that title has meant little more than nothing ever since the Middle Ages. I merely have it due to my wealth and contributions to the city."

"W-Well, Sir Lirik, thank you for rescuing me." Heat told me. "I-I might have this job that involves selling my body, but I do try to have some rules. And, well, I don't exactly like males too much."

I chuckled, telling her, "Well, Madame Heat, with the males that you get here, I don't blame you."

"Well, not everyone here is too bad." She said. "Some other servants are nice, like my sister. Then I've had a few clients that treated me well."

I kissed the Flareon's head, informing her, "Well, I suppose that that is good. I've been here for only an hour or so, and I already despise most of the population."

Heat appeared to be about to say something, but she froze at a voice calling, "Heat? Where are you?"

At the sound of the voice, I knew that my time with the girl was limited, so I turned back to her swiftly. _She really shouldn't look like this right now. She can't be more than fourteen. _Wordlessly, I pulled my black hoodie off, deciding not to care about the lack of a shirt underneath. _Curse my rush to get to the meeting today. _As I removed the article of clothing, I noticed the girl's eyes tracing my toned torso, and I gave her a slight smile.

"Here, Madame Heat." I told her, slipping the hoodie over her head. "A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be out dressed like that."

The Flareon looked down at the article of clothing, shocked, before looking back up at me, a wide smile on her face, as she said, "Thank you, Sir Lirik. It's been years since I've received any sign of concern or care from someone other than my sister."

I gave her another kiss on the forehead, telling her, "Well, that is a shame. You are a young lady, and you should be treated and raised properly, so that you may grow to be a kind woman." As I heard footsteps approaching, I quickly told her, "Now, I don't live here, but I live up in Fawxville, where the train leaves from. Should you ever need help, anything whatsoever, I want you to try and contact me. My card is in the pocket of my jacket. Got it?"

Heat nodded to me, and I nodded back, before acting quickly. I took off across the alley, before leaping up a building, grabbing onto a low window ledge. I continued climbing the building, hearing a gasp of shock from the Flareon that I left in my wake. When I reached the top, I turned to give a last nod to the girl, before taking off across the rooftops, heading for the train station.

* * *

><p><span><strong>P.O.V Switch: Heat<strong>

As I watched the now shirtless Luxray disappear onto the rooftop, I heard my sister's footsteps enter the area, before feeling her arms wrapped around me.

"Heat!" The Glaceon exclaimed, pulling me to her chest, comically sandwiching my head between her large breasts. "I was so worried. I heard you scream, and I came running. Are you alright?"

I moved my eyes from the rooftop, to my sister's worried gaze, before nodding, reassuring her, "Yeah, Lust. I'm fine. Thanks."

"Good." She told me, nuzzling my cheek with her face. "I couldn't stand to lose the only family that I have left." As she slowly calmed down, she appeared to notice the unconscious, and possibly dead, males around me, before asking, "Heat, what the hell happened here?"

I faltered slightly, before telling her, "They-They tried to rape me. But a man came here and saved me."

"A man?" My sister inquired, looking around. "Someone here that actually cares about us? Where the hell did this mythical beast go?"

I pointed to the rooftop across from me, saying, "Up there. He saved me, and then left up there." I suddenly remembered that I was wearing the Luxray's hoodie, and I dug my hand into the pocket, saying, "He said something about a card in his pocket. A way to contact him, should I need help."

I found the piece of paper, before pulling it.

I made a small flame in my empty hand, making the card easier to see, before reading off, "Sir Lirik, Honorary Knight of Fawxville and leader of the Fallen Angels. For aid or requests to join the cause, contact me at 2781 Kingskeep Road."

"Lirik?" Lust asked me. "Rather interesting name. Know what breed the guy was?"

"A Luxray." I told her. "A very nice one. He called me 'Madame'."

My words appeared to hit a chord in my sister, as she froze, her eyes wide.

"Lust?" I asked her, shaking her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

The Glaceon quickly shook her head, telling me, "N-No, nothing. Don't worry about it, okay sis? Just… How about we go and grab something to eat, and head home? Alright?"

I smiled, telling her, "I'd like that. Thank you, sis."

Lust kissed me on the lips lightly, telling me, "Of course, love. Now, c'mon, let's go."

I returned the kiss to her lips, enjoying the love that most siblings would never dream of sharing, before we started down the alley, my hand in the barely taller girl's. _Who is this Lirik? And why does he care so much?_

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was that for a first chapter? Some exposition, as one would expect. A nice little special relationship between the sisters. A gentleman Luxray. A cautious Espeon. And, of course, disgusting people that see others as fuck toys. Yay! Anyway, what did you guys think of how I'm trying new types of dialogue typing, such as at the beginning, on the train? I hope that I did it well. Anyway, you like the story, leave a FollowFavorite, and, if you are new to the Lunar Knights (My fanbase.), go check out my other stories. I'm sure that you could find something that you like... Maybe not, but... Meh. **

**Stay Sick, Lunar Knights!**

**Bye!**


End file.
